Kick One Way
by AllisonAshe
Summary: Kimberly Crawford she has a secret that no one should know. She get abused all most everyday by her father just because, her mother died when she was born so, her father has been hurting her since then. She tries covering it up hoping no one would find out. Will one boy come along and figure it out? Will there ever be a happy ending for Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys AllisonAshe here with my first story! I hope you all enjoy it! here's the prologue!**

**Prologue:  
**Kimberly Crawford she has a secret that no one should know. She get abused all most everyday by her father just because, her mother died when she was born or father has been hurting here. She tries covering it up hoping no one would find out. Will one boy come along and figure it out? Will there ever be a happy ending for Kim?

**Ok guys that's the prologue now time fore chapter 1!**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

"Beep, Beep, Beep" My alarm goes off. Hits it off and headed to my closet and grabbed a green blouse and some skinny jeans with my Jordon's. Heads off to school. Hi I'm Kimberly Ann Crawford call me that and you will not live to see day! Call me Kim and Kim only! Heads to school.

Heads to my locker. "Kim, Kim!" Grace said. "What is it Grace?" I asked. "Well there's a new boy at school!" She said. "Really!" I said. "Yea! Well got to go class is starting." Grace said and headed off to class. I grabbed my books for my first three classes.

While walking to class I ran into this boy. "I'm so sorry." I said and helped him pick up is books. "it's ok." He said. We both looked up. He had brown hair with the amazing chocolate brown eye's. I looked away. I smiled at him and walked to my class. I keep thinking about him.

I sat down in Mr. Waves class room. Soon that guy came into the class room. "Ah, class this is our new student Jack." Mr. Waves said. some of us said hey. Mr. Waves put him in the empty seat next to me.

I looked over at him. He smiled. I smiled back. I keep trying to listen to Mr. Waves but, I keep getting distracted. Do I like him? The bell rang and we all left the class room.

I walked to the lunch room and found Grace. "Hey Grace." I said. "Hey Kim, so have you met the new guy yet?" She asked. "Yea I have, its no big deal Grace." I said. "OMG is he cute?" She asked. "Sure why not." I said. Grace squealed. "what's his name?" Grace asked. "Jack." I said back to her. Bad choice. She squealed again. Someone taped me on the shoulder. "Kim right?" He said. It was Jack. "Yea, why." I said. "Well, can you show me around?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "See yea Grace." I said to her and we left the cafeteria.

I started showing him around. "Well here's the Gym and the locker rooms" I said to Jack. He looked at his schedule. "Earth to Jack." I said. He looked up. "Oh sorry." He said. "Its fine." I told him. "So what's your next class?" He asked. I looked at the clock. The bell was about to ring. "English with Mrs. Bella." I told him. "Cool, I have her to." He said and smiled. I heard the bell ring and we headed to Mrs. Bella's room.

On the way we ran into Donna. "Hey watch it Kimberly!" She said. "Don't you dare call me that again or else!" I threatened. "Or else what Kimberly!" She said. That's it! I grabbed her hand and flipped her over my shoulder. "That's what!" I said to her. Jack and I walked past her. "What's her problem?" Jack asked. "Hated me since I moved here 2 years ago because, I became more popular than her." I told him. "Oh makes since." He said and we reached Mrs. Bella's room.

"Thanks Kim, for showing me around." He said. "No problem." I said to him. I sat down by Grace and Jack sat on the other side of me. I got a note from Grace. It said: _Duded he so likes you! _Really Grace wow. I wrote her a response. Mine said: _Yea only if it helps you sleep at night! _I can't believe she thinks that he likes me. I got a note from her again. _He's looking at you. _I looked over and she was right but, he looked away when I looked at him. I wrote back to Grace. _Grace can we just talk later? _She stopped passing me notes for the rest of the period.

**10 period GYM**

It was finally time for Gym. They had cheer tryouts today which I was excided for because, Grace is caption and I might get a spot because of her! I headed to gym when I ran into Jack. "Hey Kim." He said. "Hey Jack, you got Gym too?" I asked. "Yea." He said. "Cool well see you in class." I said and walked into the girls locker room. There I was face to face with Donna. "Crawfish Don't you dare touch my boyfriend." She said. "Donna sweet stupid Donna, he doesn't like you." I said and got changed into a tank top and shorts with tennis shoes.

I got out there and a lot of boys where sitting on the bleachers going to watch us try out. I spotted Jack talking to Jerry he's in our history class. I walked over to the rest of the girls that were going to try out. In front of me was Katie, Alex, Meg, and Summer. Behind me was Chloe, Jasmine, Marissa, and Donna. Grace start calling people to start trying out.

Jack's P.O.V

I was sitting by Jerry. "Hey Jerry.' I said to him. "Hey man, so you watching the girls try out?" He asked, "Yea, you?" I asked him. "Yep." He said. I was watching Kim as she tried out. She looked at me and I smiled and smiled back. Soon she started and she got a perfect score from Grace I might add. "Ok Girls I will be posting who made the team tomorrow thank you to all who tried out!" Grace said and her and Grace went to the locker room. "Duded you like her don't you." Jerry said. "What no I don't like Kim." I said and started to go home.

I was skateboarding home and soon a girl passed by me. It was Kim. "Kim?" I said and she turned around. She smiled at me. "Hey Jack." She said. "You live this why?" I asked her. "Yea I do." She said. "Cool." I told her. We skated until she reached her house. "Thanks Jack, see you later I guess." She said and went into her house. Weird I live right next to her.

I went inside. There I saw my dad sitting down on the couch. "Hey Dad." I said walling by. "Hey Son, how was school?" Dad asked. "Good." I told him. "Ok, well I have to go out tonight so if you need anything go next door to the Crawford's." He said and I went upstairs. I looked out my window and saw Kim. I opened my window lucky she had hers opened. "Hey Kim." I said. She turned around. "Jack? You live next door?" She said surprised. "Yep I do." I said. "Cool." She said and went back to what she was doing. "So what you doing?" I asked her. She just looked over and quickly she her window and her blinds. What did I say something?

* * *

**Hey guys that's the first chapter of Kick One Way! I hope you will enjoy it. Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow most likely!**

**XOXO AA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys AllisonAshe here with chapter 2! I know your all excided! So am I. If you would like one of your OC's to come into the story then tell me and I will hopefully add them. Just to tell you: All of my brothers (3 of them) were sick today. One of my brothers had the flu since Saturday and the other 2 got sick yesterday and my mom maybe sick. So my dad and I aren't sick thankfully. Anyway lets get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Hey Kim." I said. She turned around. "Jack? You live next door?" She said surprised. "Yep I do." I said. "Cool." She said and went back to what she was doing. "So what you doing?" I asked her. She just looked over and quickly she her window and her blinds. What did I say something?

**END OF RECAP**

Kim's P.O.V

I heard my dad come up stairs. Uh oh. I quickly shut my window and my blinds. "Kimberly get you ass over here!" he yelled. "No, I didn't do anything this time!" I yelled at him. "Oh really so your not the one who caused your mother's life hmm!" He said and walked closer. "Please no!" I yelled and started crying. He picked me up and started beating me. He throw beer bottles at my skin making them bleed. I hate when he does this to me. Just because, my mother's dead doesn't make it my fault! He walked closer to me and picked me up my the throat and slammed my head against my wall. He left my room.

I just sat there crying. There was a knock on my window. Uh oh its Jack. "Kim, Kim are you ok?" He said. "Yea I'm fine." I yelled back while going to my bathroom and cleaned my self up. I tried hiding the cuts with a long sleeved shirt. I walked over to the window and tried to keep my tears inside. I opened my window. "Hey Jack sorry about before..." I said and trailed off. "Its fine Kim." He said. He looked at me and then he sighed. "Well I've got to go bye Jack." I said and shut my window. I guess I forgot to shut my blinds.

I walked down stairs and got some money from the Jar that I keep money in just incase "he's" gone. I ordered some cheese pizza. I wasn't in the mood for toppings tonight. Soon there was a knock at the door. I went and open it. It was Jack. "Hey Kim, so you know any dojo's around here?" He asked. "Yea, I train at the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo. Its in the mall. Would you like me to show you?" I said to him. "Yea, sure! Thanks." He said and we headed off to the mall.

We reach the mall. "There's the dojo." I said and pointed to it. "Cool, lets go." He said and we both ran over to it. I beat him. "Ha I won! " I said and we both laughed and entered the dojo. "Kim your late!" Rudy said. "Sorry Rudy I was showing Jack here our dojo." I said and pointed to Jack. "Yea, I'm hoping to Join a dojo." Jack said. "You can join mine!" Rudy said and jumped up and down. "Is he always like this?" Jack whisper to me. I nodded yes. "Ok Jack what belt are you?" Rudy asked. "3rd degree black belt." Jack said. "Rudy just starred at him.

"Rudy?" I said and waved my hand in front of his face. "3rd degree black belt! Ok spar with Kim she our highest belt. She's a 2nd degree black belt." Rudy said and so Jack and I went to the mat. "Ready set go!" Rudy said. "Kim I don't want to hurt you." Jack said. Aww me cares about me! "Well I don't mind!" I said and we sparred. I ended up on the mat defeated. I got up. "Not bad Jack, not bad at all." I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was snapped out of my trance when Jerry clapped his hands in front of my face. "Really Jerry really!" I said and went to the locker room.

I changed into my GI and went back out to the mat. I sat down on the bench and waited for everyone else to come out of the locker room. "Kim punching dummy." Rudy said. I nodded and started practicing on it. Jack and the rest of them came out. "Ok, Milton with Eddie and Jack your with Jerry." Rudy said and they started sparring.

I checked my watch and walked over to Rudy. "Rudy I need to get home." I told him. "Ok but, be here earlier tomorrow." He said and I changed and ran home. My dad will be home any minute. I climbed up the tree that can reach my bedroom window. I open it and climbed it and shut the door. I could here his car pulling in the drive way.

I sat down on my bed and got on my phone. He came into my room. "Kimberly, why were you out with that boy hmm?" He said angrily at me. "I wasn't." I said lying to him.. He knows when I'm lying to him. "Kimberly, you know we have cameras all around this house right!" He said. Oh yea I totally forgot about them. Note my sarcasm. "We do wow." I said. "Kimberly, I forbid you to see that boy again." He yelled. "Why, He's my friend!" I yelled at him. "Yea just like you said the last boy you said that you were friends with!" He said and before I new it I was knocked out onto my bed.

Jack's P.O.V

"Ok practice is over everyone go home." Rudy yelled. wonder why Kim had to leave so early. I went home and into my room. Kim's blinds were opened and I saw...

* * *

**Hey guys. Yep I gave you a cliffhanger! I know some people hate thoughs but, It just happened ok! Anyway** **hopefully I can update tomorrow but, if I don't then I'm taking care of my family because, they are sick. I will try my best to upload tomorrow if I don't then I will upload Thursday for sure! Thanks!**

**XOXO AA,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys AllisonAshe here with chapter 3! I hope your all excited! and sorry this book is going faster than I thought I will try to slow down so I can make this book at least 20 chapter or maybe more! I was the only one at school today again out of my brothers. My little bro is going to the doctor now. I hope he's ok. Now let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**RECAP**

Jack's P.O.V

"Ok practice is over everyone go home." Rudy yelled. wonder why Kim had to leave so early. I went home and into my room. Kim's blinds were opened and I saw...

**END OF RECAP**

I saw Kim in her room with her father beating her. Kim! I rushed out the door and kicked it open. "Kim!, Kim!" I yelled and finally reached her room. "Kim are you..." I started before a punch was thrown at me. I caught it. "Ok, you shouldn't have done that." I said and flipped her dad. I let go of him. "Jack look out!" Kim said crying a little. I turned around and saw her dad running toward me. I did a back flip and grad Kim. I put her on the tree that reaches her room and told her to climb down it and run.

She did what I told her to do. I jumped out her window and ran after her hoping her father would follow. I finally found her. "Kim!" I said and she turned around. "Jack." She said and gave me a hug. "Are you hurt?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. "Kim, you can tell me." I said. She just stood there and said nothing. I turned around and saw her father. I grabbed Kim by the hand and ran into the woods. "Jack, is he gone?" She said. I looked behind me and didn't see anyone. "Yea I think so." I said. We stopped running.

"We are lost!" Kim said shouting. "Kim don't scream or he can find you if he's out here." I said in a whisper. "Ok." She said and whispered back. we found little house in the middle of the woods. "Look a house!" Kim said and we ran over to it. We went into the house and looked around. Well I looked around. "There's 2 bed rooms, a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom." I said. Kim nodded and went up stairs to a bed room. "You will be ok right Kim?" I said to her. "Yea, I will be fine Jack." She said and went to sleep. I headed to the other room and went to sleep.

Kim's P.O.V

I went into the room I was going to sleep in. I just couldn't fall a sleep because, of knowing he was out there looking for me. I don't know why my father does this to me. He just hates me. Why can't he love me like other Peoples fathers do! I started at the ceiling and then the door open. "Kim you ok?" Jack asked. "Yea I'm fine." I said back. He came over to the bed. "If you need me I'm across the hall ok?" He said. "Ok, night." I said and he left the room.

"Kim, wake up." I hard someone say. I woke up finally. "What.' I said and lifted up my head. It was Jack. "What Jack." I said. "We need to get to school like now." He said. I checked my phone. It said 8:30AM! I got up and tried finding some clothes. Jack stood at the door with clothes in his hand. I ran and hugged him. "Thanks Jack." I said and went to the bathroom to change.

I had on a grey shirt with some black jeans with my same Jordon's. I came out and grabbed my bag and we tried to find our way to school. We found a path and walked down it and it led to the back of the school. Wow! I went in and so did Jack. I headed to my locker and I opened it. I grabbed my books and headed to Mr. Waves class.

Jack and I started talking. "So, when did this all start?" He asked. " Since I was about 1." I said. He looked in shock. "What?" I said. "He did that since you were 1!" He said. "Yep." I said to him. "Wow your pretty tough for a girl." Jack said. Aww. "Yea I know." I said like it was no big deal. "Why?" He asked. "Well since my mother died when I was born My father has been hurting when I was able to walk at least." I said to him. He was in shock again. The bell rang for us to go to lunch. Jack and I walked into the cafeteria together.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I'm sorry it was short! I will try making it longer next time! School has been driving me up the wall. I have a new elective it's Keyboarding! So maybe I might get to type some up in that class! Well bye love you all!**

**XOXO AA,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't uploaded in a while my whole family has been sick well except for me anyway! now lets get on with chapter 4 I know your all excided! Oh and some new characters will come in this chapter! Well lets get written shall we!**

* * *

**RECAP**

Jack and I started talking. "So, when did this all start?" He asked. " Since I was about 1." I said. He looked in shock. "What?" I said. "He did that since you were 1!" He said. "Yep." I said to him. "Wow your pretty tough for a girl." Jack said. Aww. "Yea I know." I said like it was no big deal. "Why?" He asked. "Well since my mother died when I was born My father has been hurting when I was able to walk at least." I said to him. He was in shock again. The bell rang for us to go to lunch. Jack and I walked into the cafeteria together.

**END OF RECAP  
Sill Kim's P.O.V**

We sat down by Jerry and Milton. "Hey Guys." I said. "Hey Kim." Jerry and Milton said. "So did you guys here?" Milton said. "Here what?" Jack asked. "That there's going to be a Winter Formal next week." Milton said. Really! That will be amazing! "And why are you excided about it Milton?" I asked him keeping my cool. "Well Julie's going with me." He said. "Wow you asked her?" I asked him. "Well no, not yet anyway." He said. "Don't worry Milton we will help you, right guys." Jack said but, he looked at me when he said it. "Yea." We all said excided for Milton and Jack.

"Ok we will work on it at Falafel Phil's after school." Jack said. "Great." I said. Really! I got up and headed to the library. I heard some one coming behind me so I turned around and flipped them. By my suspense it was Jack! "Really Kim!" He said. "Sorry Jack." I said and helped him up. "It's fine." He said. "So were you going?" He asked. "Library." I said and keep walking. "Ok see you later." He said and turned around and headed back to the cafeteria. I went into the library and went on a computer.

I opened up my Facebook and I had a message. It was from 'you know who' It said. _I will find you so don't try hiding girl! _I all most freaked out. I closed it and ran back to the cafeteria. "Jack, I need you help now." I said and I took him out into the hall. "What Kim?" He asked. I pulled up the message on my phone and showed him. His eye's were went wide. "We need to hide you!" He said. "But, where?" I said. "Hmmmm how about that place in the forest?" Jack asked. "Yea ok I guess." I said to him. The bell rang and so we went to class.

**After School**

Jack and I headed back to the place we went to yesterday. "So we hide here till my dad's caught?" I said. "Yep." Jack said and we went inside. "Ok." I said. We sat down on the couch. My head was on Jack's chest and his hand was around me protectively. Does Jack like me like I like him? I soon fell asleep and I think he fell asleep too.

I felt like I was moving but, that was not right. Jack was asleep right? I opened my eye's and looked up and saw my dad! I hesitated. "Looks like someone's awake now." He said. He's breath smelt like he had been drinking. Oh no that's never good! I was put in the back of a truck. No I really mean the trunk part! He tied me up and put duct tape over my mouth so I couldn't speak. "No lets see if that boy can find you now!" He said and got it and started to drive away from where we were.

Why, Why must my life be this way!

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up and found Kim gone. "Kim?" I said as I searched through the house. There was no sign of her. I looked out side and saw a truck driving away. "Oh no! Her dad took her. I jumped up and ran after the truck. It passed my house, so I grabbed my skateboard and followed him.

* * *

**Hey guys that's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed~! Chapter 5 might be uploaded tomorrow!**

**XOXO AA,**


	5. 1 Author's Note

**Hey guys super sorry this is not going to be a chapter! :( It's just been so cool today It's snowing at my house! I might not have school tomorrow and I hope I don't! Well better get ready for tomorrow incase we got out in the snow! It's covering my porch and the ground it is amazing! I hope it's snows to all yall on the east coast of the united states! Love you and hopefully the chapter will be posted tomorrow or Thursday! Love you all!**

**XOXO AA**

**PS: I LOVE SNOW!**


End file.
